


The Love We Keep to Have

by Naru101098



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cheating, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Minor Uchiha Sasuke/Hinata Hyuuga, NaruNata, Naruhina 2021, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:54:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29673813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naru101098/pseuds/Naru101098
Summary: He want to go see his best friend for usual hangout because it's been a while. He didn't expect to meet the wife who needs some comfort.The woman who he fell in love with since the first time they met until now and he never stops loving her.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24





	1. Naruto

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> This is a Rewrite version from the original author fighterzer on FF.net
> 
> For those who love the crackship, i'm sorry but only can tell that this is not gonna be about them :)
> 
> Please enjoy the story and follow us through this journey :)

**Disclaimer: Naruto doesn’t belong to me. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Hope you guys enjoy!**

_I'm in love. I tried to forget these feelings for you and no matter what I do, I still can't. I fell in love with you the first day I met you. I wish that I was with you but, I'm not. You married to someone who I consider a brother. I only wish I can get one chance to say I love you._

The sounds of cars driving, people walking and train horns in the city of Konaha. Big buildings and bright lights illuminate this city. People walking from building to building doing there everyday jobs. Huge apartment complexes and small houses circle around the city. The night life of Konaha.

A spiked blonde haired man walks out of one of the many apartments. Currently wearing a white shirt, blue leather jacket, black pants, and black socks and shoes. he walks to his vehicle; unlocks the driver side door and gets in. The man adjust the mirror and looks at himself for a second. He looks at his blue eyes and his three whisker birthmarks on each cheek.

He then puts his key and starts the car. He takes a deep breathes.

‘ _Alright Naruto Uzumaki you just have to pick Sasuke like usual no big deal and just hang out in the nearest bar.’_

He backs the car out of the parking space and drives to his friend's apartment. As he was driving he couldn't get his thoughts out of a certain someone.

‘ _Damn it. I’ve got to stop thinking about her, she is married to your best friend for godsake. Nothing is going to happen between the two of you.’_ Naruto thought as he drove his car to Uchiha’s.

20 minutes later 

Naruto arrived at the apartment. He walks upstairs and goes straight to the door. He stops at the door and rang the doorbell. The sound of footsteps come from the other side of the door. The door opens and his friend's _wife_ comes out and gives him a shock face.

"N-Naruto-kun,” Hinata still looking shock at Naruto. “What brings you h-here?"

Naruto grins at her like usual. "Hi Hinata-chan, as usual I’m here to pick teme up to the bar. Is he ready to go?” A look of shock change into sad expression on Hinata's face for a second. Naruto couldn’t help but notice before she replies.

"S-sorry Naruto-kun, but S-Sasuke-kun left on business trip a week ago. I don’t know when will he return from the trip."

_‘Ahh that’s explain why she seems so sad. Lucky bastard being missed by his wife.’_

"Oh well that sucks…” Naruto frowns when he notices Hinata twiddle her thumbs like when she’s nervous about something. He wants to asks her but maybe she need some alone time. Or maybe he just calls Teme and ask him to contact Hinata to make sure that she’s okay.

“Well then I guess I'll just go home now,” Hinata gaze up at him and Naruto gave her grins. “Sorry for the trouble Hinata-chan." Naruto saying his goodbye as he about to leave. He felt Hinata's hand grab his wrist.

"N-Naruto-kun,” Hinata chewed her lips and looking back at the apartment then at him again before saying something, “Why don't you come in and at least let me made you some dinner. Besides I’m in the middle of making it." She gave him a sincere smile even though he can see through her eyes there something beneath those Lavender orbs tells him there’s something wrong.

Naruto thought for a second _‘Maybe I’ll just ask her myself after dinner. And text the bastard for his wife problem.’_ before he grins and replies, "Okay besides it’s been a while since I came here to eat your food and my stomach has been filled with only ramen lately." He chuckles and scratch the back of his head nervously.

She giggles a little and brought him inside, “I told you to balance your food with more healthy ones Naruto-kun,” She scolds him like they used to and it seems her mood has been lift up a little. She took him to the living room, "Sit down and watch the TV while I prepare dinner for you okay." Naruto nodded vigorously. Hinata smiles a little amused by his antics so she just shaking her head while she walk towards the kitchen.

Naruto grabs the remote and turn on the TV. He browsing few channels trying to find something to watch. As he has finally selecting a channel, he starts to look around the apartment. The apartment was bigger than his one room apartment. This one has two Bedroom; which is the master bedroom, and the guest bedroom. Each one has it’s own bathroom. One room for Sasuke’s Home Office. And here in the living room they had various pictures hanging on the wall of living room. Long Black leather sofa that forms an ‘L’ which he was currently sitting on, Flat screen TV. Kitchen room and table that locates behind living room; through the square gap that separates kitchen and the living room he currently sitting on with enough distance. And a bathroom near the kitchen.

Naruto turn his head around to observes the kitchen but founding himself staring at Hinata. And couldn’t help but chuckle seeing her small frame completely covered by the square gap and Naruto barely seeing her head and round face which now is in full concentration for preparing the dinner.

When she’s strolling around in the kitchen. Finally he can see her full body through the kitchen door. She’s wearing a Lavender colored shirt and blue jeans. He gaze at her creamy white skin and her long midnight hair that reached her round bum. And the sway of her hips that made Naruto couldn’t help but blush. He felt his pants tighten a bit so he turn his attention to the TV in quick.

‘ _Shit. I need to control myself.’_ He mumbling in his thougts while shutting his eyes closed and chants some words. _‘Old nuns, old nuns, really old nuns.’_ Naruto looks down on his pants and exhales. _‘Okay there we go.’_

20 minutes later

"Naruto-kun, dinners ready." Hinata voice echoes from the kitchen through living room as she finish setting the table. Naruto got off the couch and walks towards the table. He looks at the plate and his mouth goes dry; A fresh Homemade Vegetable Curry. They saying their grace together then he grabs a bite of the curry. Flavours after flavours overwhelm Naruto’s mouth he couldn’t help himself to close his eyes and-

“Mmmh~ so good-“ 

Naruto stopped himself before looking more stupid; his blue eyes open wide meeting with Hinata’s blushing face. They both freeze because of what he just said and stare at each other for a second before Naruto continue munching his food slowly inside his mouth and swallowed it. He drinks his water and clearing his throat. “Hehe I’m sorry Hinata-chan, I couldn’t help it. Because it really feels good, I mean the food y’know, your curry is the best ‘ttebayo.” Naruto can’t help but rambling his words while scratching his back of the head still feeling embarrassed infront of the woman he _love_.

_‘One point for moaning infront of her. Can I just stop doing something stupid for once when she’s around. UGH.’_

“I can tell.” Naruto looks up seeing her amused face and he gave her a pout to Hinata for teasing him and earning a giggle from her.

"Naruto-kun, It’s fine you don’t have to be so formal. And thank you for the compliment. N-now enjoy your meal and tell me if you want more okay. " Naruto grins return back at her and continue his eating in silence with her. Even tho’ there’s something she hides from him sometimes when her gaze seems off. Like just now; when she talks few seconds ago.

20 minutes later

After finished their dinner together, Naruto offers his help to wash the dishes which Hinata declined at first but knowing him. Hinata just sigh in defeat and let they both do the work; besides it’s end up faster and they both doing their job in silence but still sneak a glance between each other. After that Hinata and Naruto walks to the sofa and sat down to drink some tea. Again, their silence remains still.

"Thanks for the meal Hinata-chan. That was the best food I’ve had in this few weeks. " He told her as he took of sip of tea. And sneak a glance at her from the corner of his eyes.

"U-Um your welcome Naruto-kun." She replies while drinking her own tea. Still feeling nervous about something.

They both watched the TV and were watching some show about a guy who has cancer making meth. Naruto turn his head to look at Hinata and notice her tears in her eyes. He noticed this gloomy mood when they were eating but decided to ask later. And now is the best time for it.

" *sigh* Hinata-chan. Are you _really_ okay?"

_‘Shit, I think I should call the bastard after this conversation done with her.’_

She looks at him surprise and replies. "Yes Naruto-kun, Why’d you ask?"

"Your crying,” Naruto points his fingers to her face to show where the tears were. “Is there something wrong?"

_‘She didn’t even realize that she’s been crying for a while. Someone really did something bad to her. For a quiet person, Hinata rarely cries except when it comes to her family.’_

"No, there is nothing _wrong_." Hinata shakes her head and yet her tears still ran down on her face.

_‘If you are mine, I’ll pull you close and wrap you around my lap right now. **Damn it.** ’_

"You can tell me Hinata-chan. It's _okay_." He wants to wipe that damn tears from her beauty face but holding himself back; so he gave her tissue from the mini table, reaching his pocket to grab his phone and ready to type a text to her husband _Sasuke_.

Hinata took the tissue from him and wipe her tears. And trying to take a steady breath from her shaky one.

"It's about _S-Sasuke-kun_."

“Huh?”

Naruto suddenly stopping himself from texting the man that Hinata just now mentioned and to know that her husband is the caused of her sorrow; Somehow it made his hair raise a bit at the back of his head, there’s this bad feeling in his stomach.

_‘At this point I take some news like he loses his arm or the others. Not the one like what’s on my mind right now.’_

"What about him?" Naruto breath got labored while anxiously watching her took a deep breath preparing to say something which is the one Naruto never expect to _hear_ until now.

"He’s b-been h-having an a-affair." She starts stutter as she choke down more tears. “S-Since f-four months a-ago.” To say Naruto was shocked would be an understatement. He couldn't believe on what he just heard. The bastard had some nerve to cheats on his wife.

"H-How did you find out?" Naruto too shock to notice that he just stutter too but Hinata didn’t notice it too and told him when Sasuke arrived home his jacket smelled like a woman's perfume. She confronted him about it and he denied at first. This led to Hinata and Sasuke argued before he finally admitted he was having an affair and mentioned that it was moment of weakness. As she told Naruto what happen; he felt betrayed, sad and angry at the same time.

Here he was never make himself to cross a border; which means never chasing this woman to be _his._ Since college even until now he _never_ did; he’s just hoping for the Uchiha’s couple be happy especially _her_ and their marriage life to be well and have a few kids so he can be their uncle or some shit while he concealed his own hurt of wanting to have a family too with the Uchiha’s woman.

He’s been preparing for the hurt. Well at least he _tried._ Until now.

But now, he can’t imagine how hurt Hinata’s own feeling for being betrayed like that.

And the funny thing is while Naruto still listening to her, he founds himself to take look at her; her glossy Lavender orbs, her wet lashes, flushed cheek, her sobbing plus stuttering, even when she accidentally blow her nose with tissue beside him then muttering apologize to him, yet Naruto just answer her by chuckle then shrugged it off and almost slip his tongue for saying it was ‘cute’ so he goes silent and continue to look at her while still listening to her stories. One question rings hard around his blonde thick head.

_‘How could you look so beautiful while you’re in sorrow like this? *sigh* You really had no idea how hard I’ve falling for you, **woman!** ’_

Hinata excuse herself for wanting to wash her face in the bathroom while Naruto cursing himself on his damn mind for thinking such thougts in this situation. _‘Focus on her problem you fool’_

When she came out and siiting again by the couch, Naruto’s already in his normal state and allows her to continue the stories.

‘ _Sasuke you don't realize how great of a woman you have.’_ He thoughts and frowns while Hinata explained that Sasuke was gone to leave for business trip that she doesn’t know. He said he was sorry and left her here while she did nothing but crying mess in a week.

_‘Thank god she didn’t hurt herself physically, given it’s been a week he left her. **Bastard!** ’_

Naruto already can’t forgive Sasuke of what he did. But if Hinata did end up hurting herself because of their marriage problem; friends or not, The bastard got what’s coming for him and it will end up _bad._

"And that's how it happen…." She took a steady breath while Naruto looks at her with sympathy and give her a signal by opening his arm for a gentle hug. Somehow Hinata wasn’t surprised; given she just express to him with a sad smile and just dive in for the hug, she’s just embrace him and buried her face in his shoulder like she really need this hug. They stayed there embracing at each other for a minute.

While muttering some words to ease her and rubbing her back in slow motion. Million questions still running around his thick blonde head that he wants to ask her but decide to ask later, he doesn’t want to see her crying like that again. _‘It’s too much’_. Naruto trying to figure out how to find the bastard; tell him to confront Hinata as to what will happen to their own marriage. But suddenly his sense goes numb; when he breathe in her lavender and vanilla scent, he got goosebumps all over cause Hinata’s hot breath fanned his neck for a couple times.

Naruto feeling blood rushing to his head, loosened his embrace with her before he lost control of himself _again_ , but they still remain in close distance to each other; smiling at each other even tho’ it just a little, but this is already enough for both of them. _‘Still, that smile of her looks beautiful just like the others. Her lavender eyes tho; damn it’s like my fuckin kryptonite. Just one look from her eyes made my-‘_

Naruto came out of his trance when he realize something. And it made his mind and body goes rigid; currently his blue eyes watching the movement of her Lavender ones, where hers ends up looking at his _lips_.

_'..............’_

_‘..............................’_

_‘…………HOLY SHIIIIIIITTTTTT………….’_

Of course given how the bastard have been cheating on her for four months; Naruto figures that the Uchiha’s must be rarely doing the deeds in their bed. _‘God it’s been ten seconds yet she still staring at my lips like it’s some kind of her favorite cinnamon rolls.’_ Maybe this is his chance for telling his _love that he keeps to have_ for her since their first met and going for the kiss. _‘No, not while she’s in this state.’_

Naruto still going on battle with his mind but came to half-assed conclusion; that he wants to call her out of her trance to offers his help, if she need one for figuring out what to do with her bastard husband. But suddenly Hinata just doing something that completely crumbling what’s little left of Naruto’s _sane_.

_‘Oh dear g-god….She just had to lick and bite her lips huh…..and she’s still staring at mine…Like some damn rolls...’_

_'But her eyes tho'......I can see her pain very clearly.....'_

Naruto sighing himself and finally for the first time, throw away all of his resolve from holding himself back after all this time when it comes to this _woman_.

‘ _Sorry Sasuke but you fucked up real bad. I can’t back you up this time. I have to do this.’_

He caught her hand where it sit on her lap; Hinata finally came out of her trance and gaze up at Naruto’s blue orbs one.

For the first time his _Cerulean Blue_ orbs staring at her _Lavender_ ones with emotion that he used to seeing her from afar; _Longing,_ and now its has a hidden message behind his lashes _._

_‘Let me help you forget the pain.’_

“ _Hinata…_ ”

She looks surprised hearing his voice changing; _Husky,_ more _deeper._ And he just called her without _honorific_ like he used to.

But more surprise with the way he looks at her _now_.

Hinata breathes and wants to answer him,

“Naru-mmmphh~” 

≡^_^≡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note:
> 
> How do you think about the story friend? 
> 
> Hope you guys can leave us a kudos :)
> 
> My reason for rewrite this story from the original fighterzer is because I love the concept of the story. Somehow it feels intrigues me more seeing Naruhina in secret relationship or forbidden one. So I will say Thank you again for fighterzer for giving us new concept of story.
> 
> Besides in every Naruhinasasu story, it always ends up where Hinata being the jerk one or Naruto being the jerk. So it’s always the others who ends up win and Naruhina being the sideline.
> 
> Hey I’m just doing like Thanos told us “Perfectly balanced as all things should be.” :D
> 
> So this story will focus on Naruhina more.
> 
> Hehe gomen teme :D
> 
> Hope you guys like the story and please give me a nice reviews because I’m still a  
> newbie where it comes to this kind of writing.
> 
> Thank You so much for your time and hopeful you guys always stay Healthy :)


	2. Hinata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "N-Naruto-kun...."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Naruto doesn’t belong to me. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto  
> A/N:  
> \- I’m deeply sorry for you readers because of the delay update, I have got sick in this past few days. And sorry again for not fulfilling my promise from your vote in the comments, I want to change some of them parts when doing the deeds and I hope it will be worth it in another chapter. Hopefully the update will not be too long like this one.  
> \- Hinata eyes changed from Lilac to Lavender
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy!  
> Italic Hinata thoughts 

_I’m in hurt. I have tried to healing this pained that he caused the day he told me he was having an affair and no matter what I do, I still can’t. I’ve sacrificed everything just to be with him, to start loving him, but he broke it. I’ve promised to be a good housewife that he could be proud of to my father before his last breath, but he destroyed it. I’ve sacrificed whatever feelings I feel for you that it’s haven’t been explored and move on to the point I love him and keep that love for him to have., but **he** betrayed me. I don’t know what to do. Sometimes I only wish you were here but I think it’s just me being selfish. _

The sounds of TV playing, people running around; screaming, horns ringing in every car, chaos everywhere in the city of Konaha. Big buildings crumbling and big fire illuminate this city. People running around from place to places doing their best to save themselves. Huge apartment complexes and small houses are all destroyed around the city. The night life of Konaha.

A midnight haired woman laying on the long sofa in the living room inside one of many big apartments. And the woman now is wearing a Lavender shirt and blue jeans. She currently watching a _movie_ ; The end of the world kind of thing movie and the location of the movie is involve in her city.

The woman held her phone close to her face and looks at herself for a second in the reflection on her phone screen. She looks at her Lavender eyes and her bangs. It’s much better look than few days ago.

She then put her phone back to mini table and continue to watching the movie. She takes a deep breathes.

_All right Hinata, you just have to wait until he gets back. Enough of your crying about him, you’ll get nothing but pain. It’s been a week and he still ghosted you. He stab you in the heart and let the knife stayed there. You struggled with your own and came back without hurting yourself even you’re still not strong like you used too, but now it’s more than enough._

For a week which felt like a month or maybe a year she have no idea.

Hinata Uchiha is in the state of; painful, frustrated, depressed, confused, lowest self-esteem, insecured, angered at hersef especialy her husband for making her like this. By cheating on her for four months.

To make the matter worst, he left her with a reason business trip after telling her about his infidelity. Literally straight _left_ her through their apartment door.

It’s already been a week since he left. Business trip he said. _Nonsense._

Luckily she barely got herself intact at the end of the week which is today but still, the pain of betrayal still lingering around her, eating her inside out, her mind body and soul has been damage and scattered into pieces.

The only thing she wants now is to made peace with her husband, separate their lives then focus towards it.

And _move on._

≡^_^≡

Two days after he left her. Hinata strengthen herself to focused on her goal which was tried to finding answer for herself. Despite being ghosted from her husband and she’s still in her worst condition. She braced herself up to face the problem and did everything she can to at least found something rather than just cried in their apartment.

So she went to his office.

Alone.

With her clampy hands, rigid body, and her heart felt like want to bust out from her ribcage, she prepared for the worst. Her husband secret lover turns out to be his secretary so there she was tried to confront the woman, since Hinata knew her well enough to considered her as a friend, even once or twice invite her to their apartment which now left her guts felt wrenched by some bad thoughts that did happened from those days the woman visited their apartment. Because after all this time, turns out she’s the woman who can’t resist her husband mysterious charm. Just like she was in the _past._

To no avail, she was gone and replaced by the new one which her looks still looked like a model just like the one Hinata knew. They all looked very beautiful and have an amazing body. Not like her an _ugly short_ one she thought.

_Is this the one who slept with my husband? Or there’s more than one?_ She started feeling dizzy like last time after Sasuke told her about his infidelity; he ended up straight leaving her for business trip where Hinata still regained her sense from the situation and she’s already too late to tried reached for him before he closed the door that made her old habits came back to her in full strength.

She _fainted._

And her husband still left her without knowing about her fainted.

So back to the new secretary which turns out she didn’t recognize Hinata as her bosses wife. Hinata quitely introduced herself and asked about her husband business trip, which turns out there is _none_ and for this week, he reported to the office that he had been worked online from his home, that was the newbie mentioned it to her _._

_Then where the hell is he?!_

Hinata gripped the desk hard enough to make her knuckles white. Her vein circled around her eyes almost popped out. Hinata exhaled shaky breath and tried to calmed herself. She released her gripped before the woman infront of her will noticed. Found out her husband indeed lied again to her. She decided to stop hunted him. Called it a hunch but there’s the line she tried to connect here. Her husband’s gone and so his secret lover.

Hinata took a deep breath for relaxing her body and rubbed her temple. After her body seemed more relaxed she asked about the old secretary absence to the newbie infront of her. The woman had been kind enough to told Hinata a gossip which could be half truth half lie, but at this point Hinata takes all the information she can get.

Well, the story literally caught her off guard. There’s many words came out from the newbie in a fast way, _Ino will be impressed_ but Hinata catch the keyword of the gossip which turns out shocked and wrecked her inside out.

After her husband told her about his affair, she somehow tried to figured out some of her flaw in their marriage and she found it a few; a logic one that she hoped none of it came true.

She used to loved her brain; fast learner, catch on fast to something, a fortune teller that her friends used to called, one of her traits that she liked.

But now she hated it.

Because she never realized that her husband infidelity right under her nose. She was blinded herself with her loyalty and love for him. But now after she suffered, turns out her traits somehow came back again full strength and one of her guessed was right.

_Yeay happy me.._

The woman is _pregnant_

Hinata felt blood rushed leaving her body it make her turned paler than her pale skin if that was possible. Hinata bolted from the newbie’s desk before excused herself to the bathroom. She ended up pouring out her stomach which was filled with little food she ate this morning.

The last healthy food she ate was the night Sasuke told her about his affair which was two days ago.

A Homemade Creamy Tomatoe Soup; her husband’s _favorite._

…..

Hinata ended up went straight back to their apartment much to her struggle despite all of new information that she got that day, she barely got to the apartment safe and sound with her shaking body.

At first she wanted to asked the secretary address to the newbie and confront the woman at her place but she decided not too. Because if it’s all the gossip turned out to be true, she didn’t want too confront the pregnant woman, because she’s afraid that she will lose control. Hinata more concerned about the baby’s health too.

_What is your limit Hinata?_

Hinata got herself deep in her thoughts after got questioned with her own conciousness.

Of course the info maybe fraud but at this point, her head filled with negatives thoughts that she can’t help but to let them monster creeped up to her back full; it made her devastated, frustrated, suffocated, cried.

……

They’ve been trying since the started of their marriage for having a baby. His parents requested. But Hinata herself already prepared for that because she always love babies in the first place and can’t wait to have one.

Almost two years and no luck came on to them.

Hinata realized that really affected their marriage. For example like their intimacy becomes only a necessary step to baby-making; there’s no passion behind it that she can count their intercourse within a month with her fingers.

Even then Hinata still tried everything she can; checked up to doctor for their conditions, turns out they’re still fine thankfully. Studied all of things related to having a baby; until she became an expert that did increased their intimacy in bed, even tho it’s only a little progress but that’s more than enough for her. Sacrificed her job because of her husband and his parents demanded on her so she did it in a heartbeat; though in the first place she never fancied the job, Hinata always wanted to build her own business.

But she decided to support her husband first like came on to his office to brought his favorite Tomatoes dishes from her, even dared enough to did their deeds in his office which Hinata first initiated; with her stripped her clothes infront of Sasuke and her inner pervert liked that when it feels like someone near them when they were having the deeds. Keep her body in shaped by followed yoga classes and do little running in every morning around their apartment buildings. And bought all sorts of lingeries for her to wear and for her husband to enjoyed the view.

…….

Looking back at those times now only made Hinata more suffered knowing all of her efforts turned into vain. _H-How could he? W-where did we go wrong?_

Hinata realized that by now for a few months back, they never initiated their sexual intercourse anymore. And her husband always came home late. Turns out he’s been busied sleep with another woman who indeed more healthy than her, more beauty too and more _sexy_.

If it’s true that her husband made his secretary pregnant, then from what’s little left of kindness Hinata that she still had in her heart for them; She prayed to god for the baby to be born healthy and grew up to the point when she’s adult. Hinata hoped his/her never repeated such depraved things like his/her parent did to other people like her.

Hinata prayed that while silently rubbed her own stomach and prayed to god for his mercy and asked for her strength to fight through this. Despite her agony she’s already tired from her mind, soul and body so she let herself laying at the Long sofa in the living room and sleep.

Since her husband confessed about his infidelity, Hinata never sleep in their marital bed. Always in that long sofa.

Day by day continued and her condition getting worsened. Her old insecurity monsters now completely engulfed her own soul and body to the point she hated herself and went to emotional wreck.

Her body that she hated the most.

Hinata started to compared all of the goods in her husband secret lover with her worst ones.

Everytimes she looked at herself infront of the mirror when she went for take a bath, sometimes she felt disgusted and remembered her husband’s secretary gorgeous body. Not like her.

Her annoying bangs, long midnight locks she put into messy bun, Her white eyed freak that a few kids used to called her when she was still a kid, her too large breasts, pale skin looked more pale than usual like some kind of dead body, wide hips, tho’ her body still in good shape but in this dreaded week she forgot to keep doing her routine yoga and running and she got a little thinner because of a little food she ate. She never considered to hated her body heights but at this point she hated being short.

She hated everything.

Who can blame her at this point?

Everytime she got back to stand up and face her monsters, wave after wave of guilt, insecure, or maybe just one tiny thing in the past that maybe she did it and went unnoticed, and it’s the caused of the reason why Sasuke cheated on her.

They completely knocked her down and _down._ Those waves made her fallen and drowned.

She being drowned deep with those insecurity monster, negative thoughts and pathetic behavior like ignored those last dishes she made for her husband; Creamy Tomatoe Soup, which still remained on the food table from the day Sasuke left her.

Now the stink of the food that’s already stale filled the air in the apartment.

She can’t help herself and just let them monster, negative thoughts and pathetic behavior roamed around her head and possessed her body completely.

……

But as the day by day went by. She realized that she can’t let herself fallen like this. If she didn’t capable to help herself, She needed help from someone to rather keep her floated than being drowned.

She have no idea who to called from her husband’s side, when it came to his parents; the last time she and Sasuke went on there, it ended awkwardly because of the baby’s topic. Beside, they were moving out from Konaha to Oto City which quite far from here. Hinata’s negative thoughts told her maybe the parents already knew their only son’s affair.

_Or the woman herself live at their place now with Sasuke._

Her Brother-in-law Itachi also got the same fate as her father. His death was happened after six months Hinata and Sasuke’s marriage, with his secret disease that no one knew and they too late to found out about it.

_Foolish little brother, that maybe the words Itachi said after knew about his brother’s affair._ Hinata thoughts with copying her brother in law catchphrase.

And the aftermath of his funeral was one of their first big problem, because suddenly her husband went AWOL for few days and she had to contacted all of her friends; to helped her for joined on searched her husband because she’s worried about his condition after his brother’s death and tried to understand him because she got to experienced first with her mother when she was a kid and her father; before their marriage even began.

Thankfully he came back few days later with his _blonde_ best friend; with their body got bruised all over, turns out Sasuke vented out his anger by fought with the _blonde_.

…….

She found herself wished for her parents to be here, her mother would be comfort her, and her father gave her strong words and advice. But they were gone now.

Her mother was death after the process birth of her sister Hanabi.

Her father death from his old sickness, a month before her marriage which they already knew all along before, and because of that in the first place; Hinata promised with her father for the last time to make him proud especially her marriage with Sasuke.

_But I still failed like I used too, I’m sorry father and I hope you can forgive me. Believe me that I’ve tried, tried so hard and keep my love for him to have, but he **betrayed** me. I hope you can see the truth from up there._

She wanted to called her sister Hanabi. Besides Neji her cousin, she’s the only one from her family, because her caretaker had resigned after her marriage also from old age. But when she check the calendar; turns out the date indicated of her finals exam in college this week. Hanabi studied abroad. Knowing her attitude, if she founds out her old sister had been hurt; she went straight back to Konaha and kick Sasuke’s butt.

Hinata can’t allowed that; the part where her sister goes straight back to home and forget all of her studies. But the part where she wanted to stomp Sasuke’s butt, maybe Hinata will allowed it in the future. _Maybe let them spar in the ring. Sasuke skill in sword like kendo or fencing, but hand-to-hand, Hanabi will kick his butt for sure._

Her cousin Neji served himself in the Japanese Military. Hinata couldn’t contact him because now that he’s out of country saving lives and fight the terrorist in places that needs big connection just for calling a person far away from their place; so the only thing Hinata can do was to wait his calls. She still worried about how dangerous her cousin’s job can be, but she somehow learned for not to worried and believing in her cousin.

Besides, her cousin has a _keeper._

And just like her sister Hanabi, her cousin Neji is very much protective to her since Hinata tragedy when she’s in young age. But she doesn’t want her cousin to lose his job by using his military skill and applied it to her _dear_ husband. Hinata tempted to let him but not now. _Maybe let them spar too, and it’s not gonna be just revenge for me. There is another one and pretty sure Neji will accept it with his hearts content._

_….._

When she was young, Hinata got kidnapped with her own bodyguards which turns out a traitor to her father and wanted to traded her with some of her fathers wealth. After the problem was taken care of, their family moved out from Konaha to other city.

Since then her father insisted Hinata to started her homeschool and online classes because of those tragedy. Hinata always learned with her own teacher Kurenai and so does her therapy from the red-eyed woman.

Not until only few semester of her online college classes will finished that their family moving out back to Konaha. And with her father’s sick too that he wants to spend his old days in his own city. Her father finally stopped her online classes; because she’s already learned martial arts with her sister and cousin and she needed to learned how to communicated with others too.

So she did went transferred into Konoha University and had so many friends, one of them was Sasuke. Turns out he’s the one that her father and his father already arranged a relationship between them for old times sake when Hinata entered the campus; Which he will be her future husband.

……..

Ino and Sakura is the closest of them all when it came to her female friends. She wanted to call Ino but last week of their conversation. Ino told Hinata that she’s on her Honeymoon phase two which Hinata didn’t understand about that, not until Ino told her that she’s already two months pregnant which is shocked the midnight woman when they talked on the phone. Apparently the Honeymoon phase two came from Sai ideas, Ino’s husband.

He mentioned that before his wife struggled for carried their baby, he wanted brought her to a different and beautiful places outside of Konaha and also for an ideas or reference of his drawing too.

Hinata had to admitted it was so sweet and that made her got a little twinge pain in her chest; when she found out about the happy couple journey, of course a little jealous of their sweet moments too and she can only hoped for having those moments with her husband in the future which now turns out the possibility of those to happened is _zero._

_And to think that wish was came from a week ago. Life was really unpredictable._

Sakura is the shocking one because a year ago she changed her status from Hinata’s best friend to Hinata’s _sister-in-law_.

Yes, she’s the keeper of her cousin Neji. When Neji entered the Military, Sakura also became a doctor and entered her own battle in treating soldiers. Turns out those two had been in secret in relationship when they were in college.

To say Hinata shocked was an understatement, Hinata used to be uneasy at the beginning with her. Because their friends told her that Sakura used to had infatuated with Sasuke when they were younger.

But Sakura already assured her there’s no more of those feelings in a long time and she’s already moved on to someone.

To think that the man himself revealed to be Neji, Hinata’s cousin. Hinata used to thought that there will never be shocking news that she got from this other than her pregnancy in the future.

Not until Sasuke beats her into it with his infidelity news.

So now she can’t contact Sakura just like she can’t contact Neji and Hinata can only prayed for their safety and they’ve always watch each other’s back. _I wonder how she will react from this news. Sasuke really had some nerves and did he never realized how brutal my family did something to people when it came to hurting me?_

Hinata never wanted to brag about her overprotective family. But now she felt like she had to bragged about this. Her husband got what’s coming for him.

Continue to the shocking couple, their first moment was when they were in college. Hinata remembered about that one; Neji got beaten up after sparred with this anonymous man for some stupid _bet_ from him and turns out Sakura was the one that had to treated them both because they were pretty badly injured. When Hinata asked about the man and that stupid bet because she’s surprised her cousin got beaten up that badly even the other guy was injured too, which Neji didn’t forgot to mentioned that for healing his ego, still it shocked her there was someone who can keep up with her cousin.

They never tell Hinata about his name but only described that the man is; Loud mouth, Stupid, Obnoxious, but had a strong will and endurance to bring himself back up from her cousin’s hit, and unpredictable move to beat Neji. They were never tell Hinata about the _bet_. Hinata oddly enough to noticed the similiarity between that man and her _blonde_ friend.

_Naruto-kun_

Hinata kinda _missed_ him. His wild spiky blonde hair, his whiskers, and those ocean blue eyes of his that once got her drowned just by looking at those. Her eyes widened when some of her negative’s thoughts passed through her.

_Did he knew about Sasuke’s affair?_

The thought of Naruto already knew and decided to keep his mouth shut somehow brought more dreaded feels to Hinata. Yes, that Blonde friend is her husband’s best friend. But still, Hinata had developed some bonds with him too. Naruto is the first one who she got to know and entered her friends list before college after some _event_.

In fact when in the college, her blonde friend once had a special place in her heart. But once a reality kicked in her life, she decided not to explored it deeper because of her promise to her father and moving on to Sasuke to the point she grew to love the man. Yet, now the man himself _betrayed_ her. But still to this day, Naruto remained to be one of her closest people.

_What would happened back then if I-_ Hinata stopped her mind from wandered to other possibilities in the past if she had different decision. _What’s done is done. All I can do is to move on and keep moving._

Still she hoped that Naruto still had no idea about Sasuke’s affair because if he does and decided to silent his voice, it means that he betrayed her and Hinata will lose him too and she will have no idea how to handle it. _No, He still have no idea. I hope so._

Because she knew for sure what her blonde friend will do if he did found out about his best friend’s affair. Naruto will maybe going on fight with Sasuke again. Just like when Sasuke’s gone after Itachi’s death.

Hinata realized that now when she’s full of thoughts about all of her closest people around her, did something to her mind; she feels at ease, more calm, and it did brought her tears.

Because now she’s very much yearning for them, maybe more for the _blonde_ one. 

The last time of their college reunion was two months ago from this tormented week. If only Hinata can hear their voice to make her more ease.

_That’s it._

Hinata straight to setting her phone and Tv; for playing some video in her phone that she got when they were in college. She started to played them all in the Tv and after few videos that she watched did made her more ease, her body started to moving around the house to do some chores and cleaning in their messy apartment, she let the Tv still on so she can listened their voice.

Memories after memories started to play in her head too. She felt nostalgic from the happy memory. It kinda feels refreshing on her. And she decided to cook some ramen for remembering her dear friend. After she was done clean the apartment and washed her body, she finally let her mind and body rested in the Long sofa. She kinda didn’t care for the apartment bills so she keeps the Tv on with the video still played repeated over and over.

And for the last few days of her dreaded week. Finally, Hinata sleep with a _smile_ on her face.

≡^_^≡

Hinata wakes up from hearing the sound of movie credits that she just watched in the living room. She got up from the long sofa and turn off the Tv. Hearing her stomach rumble, Hinata decided to feed her stomach with healthy food because her last foods had been filled with cinnamon roll and _ramen._ Well there was another _reason_ too.

….

Last night, there was a problem because of those stupid marathon movies she watched all night. She forgot all of them have a few of adult scenes that she can’t help but only stay glued close to the TV. And it only made her _sexually_ _frustrated_. Not to mention that now her bed partner betray her and it’s only heightened her pent-up frustration.

Hinata can’t help but to completely blocked her mind from some bitter memories of her love-making with her husband.

Instead she decided to release her own tension by herself, with those scenes infront of her.

But before she pleasured herself, her gaze fallen down to the empty cup of ramen that she just devoured a minutes ago, and her mind suddenly went override then filled her thoughts with memories of their friends reunion and there he was; _Naruto_ eaten his ramen with those slurping sound came out from his mouth.

Some of a bit darker parts from her mind, gave her a display imagery of Naruto’s mouth that he used for eating his ramen with fervor suddenly been placed on her lower lips; drinking her essence for all it’s wort- 

Hinata bolted straight to bathroom and quickly applied her skin with cold shower for an _hour_.

That night she had a quite hard time to _sleep._

…..

And now here she is on the kitchen trying to make dinner; a healthy one. While doing her best to avoid some naughty thoughts, _ramen,_ and a certain _blonde._

When she’s in the middle of her cooking. The doorbell sound echoes through the kitchen.

Hinata’s heart stopped for a second.

_Is that Sasuke?_

With her sweaty hands and rapid hearts beating in her chest, she brace herself for dealing with her husband. Whatever decision they came to decide, she will accept it.

_But at this point,_

Hinata walks through the living room towards the door.

_It’s better that we made peace with each other,_

Hinata trying to control her breath standing infront of the door.

_Separate our lives and focus towards it._

Hinata turn the knob and pulling the door, she expected to meet her husband in _black_ outfit, _black_ eyes, and _black_ hair.

_And moving-_

Instead, she met with man in _blue_ outfit, _blue_ eyes, and _blonde_ hair.

_-on_

“N-Naruto-kun….”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Next Update will be in two chapter, Hope you guys like this chapter.


End file.
